


Seven Minutes

by starrnobella



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, Childhood, F/M, First Kiss, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Cory is nervous about his first experience with seven minutes in heaven. Topanga shows him there's nothing to be scared of.
Relationships: Topanga Lawrence-Matthews/Cory Matthews
Kudos: 4
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Seven Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the fourteenth of my next 31 stories as I work my way through Draco's Den, Excelsior Fanfiction, Hermione's Haven, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Melting Pot Fanfiction, NaNo's Misfits, and Wizarding Crossover Connection's 31 Days of Writing Fanfiction event. Each day is a brand new prompt and hopefully, each day will be a different fandom coming from me.
> 
> The challenge: All characters are in their childhood.
> 
> SquarePeg72 double-checked this story for me to make sure it made sense. It is loosely based on the events that happened in Season 2 Episode 9.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Cory scrubbed his hands over his face, taking a deep breath as he leaned up against the back wall of the closet. He was nervous, and it was all Eric and Shawn's fault.

Why did they have to make this party such a big deal? Here he was stuck, waiting in the closet with a girl, and he was expected to kiss her. For seven minutes. What was he supposed to do with hands?

"Cory, are you okay?" Topanga asked, stepping closer to him and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"How am I supposed to find you to kiss you in the dark?" Cory mumbled, shrugging his shoulders.

Topanga reached up and pulled the string on the light. The room illuminated with light, and Cory saw Topanga smiling at him. "Now, you can see me."

"How am I supposed to kiss you with all this light?" Cory replied, reaching up and pulling the string once more, cutting the light as he laughed nervously.

"Cory," Topanga said, reaching out to turn the light on once more before grabbing his hand. "Do you want just to sit and talk for a little while?"

"I want to do the thing you're supposed to do in the closet when the door shuts, and the timer starts," Cory mumbled, shrugging his shoulders. "But, I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?" Topanga asked, taking a seat on the stack of boxes behind her.

"What if I'm not good at this whole kissing thing?" Cory said, rubbing his hand over the top of his head. "I don't want to be known as a bad kisser."

"What if you're an amazing kisser?" Topanga teased, smiling as she tilted her head to the side, looking Cory up and down. She could tell he was nervous, maybe even more nervous than she was at this moment. "Do you remember our first kiss?"

"We've never," Cory began, only to be cut off quickly.

"We must certainly have kissed," Topanga insisted. "You had just given yourself a perm to try and fix the mess you and Shawn made straightening your hair. You were handcuffed to a locker."

Cory tossed his head back with a laugh. "That's right. You tricked me into helping you save the librarian's job and pinned me up against the locker."

"You were a pretty good kisser then," Topanga said, reaching her hand out to take Cory's and pulled him closer to her.

"That wasn't a real kiss," Cory replied, shaking his head. "That was barely a peck."

Topanga chuckled. "Okay then, why don't you show me what a real kiss with Cory Matthews is like?"

Cory looked at her for a moment and furrowed his brow. He had two options. He could kiss her, or he could run out the door to be known as a loser for the rest of his life. Thinking about it for a few seconds more, Cory closed his eyes and leaned forward.

He pressed his lips to Topanga's surprisingly soft lips. The kiss was tentative at first, but after a moment, Topanga stood up without breaking the kiss and wrapped her arms around Cory's neck, pulling him closer to her. Cory's hands fell to Topanga's waist, resting gently on her hips.

Just as Cory got ready to deepen the kiss, Shawn pulled the door open, and the crowd gathered at the party started cheering.

Shaking his head, Cory pulled back with a smile on his face as he looked down at Topanga. She was smiling back up at him.

"Definitely not a bad kisser," she whispered, pressing one more soft kiss to his lips before leaving him in the closet.

Cory watched as she walked away, knowing he would never forget his seven minutes in heaven with the fantastic Topanga Lawrence.


End file.
